The transparency of polycarbonates makes them useful in a variety of products. However, the processing characteristics of the polycarbonates and the physical properties they impose on the finished products make it desirable to blend the polycarbonates with other polymeric materials such as a styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer (SAN), e.g., to improve the flow and processability, and/or acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene graft copolymer (ABS), to improve the flow characteristics and low temperature impact resistance. However, even at relatively low SAN levels, a polycarbonate/SAN blend can be hazy or opaque. Polycarbonate/ABS blends are often hazy or opaque as well.
There is a need in the art for transparent, SAN-containing polymeric compositions.